


Lol Keith

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkward Crush, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Crushes, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Inspired By Tumblr, Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Lance (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Male Friendship, Mutual Pining, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Pidge | Katie Holt is Savage, Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Rival Relationship, Rivalry, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Secret Crush, Teen Crush, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 13:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13525467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Red and blue make purple, right? Lance and Keith have noticed something else. Meanwhile, Pidge is done with their shit.Oneshot/drabble





	Lol Keith

"Keith," Lance said one day, sliding up to the other guy. "Serious question."

"What?" Keith cocked an eyebrow. For some reason he doubted that Lance was actually going to be serious. He knew him pretty well by now, after all. 

"Have you ever noticed how in any tv show or cartoon ever the blue and red characters always end up together?" He laughed. "Isn't that crazy?"

Crazy. Yeah. Crazy, all right.

Keith, pining his ass off, laughed a little weirdly too. "It IS crazy, isn't it? SUPER crazy--especially crazy because I'm red... and I mean, you're blue..."

Lance, unbeknownst to Keith, was also pining his ass off for him too. "HAHA I knOW right?? Crazy... Like you...and me...hahahAHA..."

Somewhere off in the other room, Pidge sighed.

"This would be far less painful if you guys just asked each other out already."


End file.
